Le temps passe
by Celine Alba
Summary: Mise au point ? Pas de dialogue dans cette fic. Nada. Que des poncifs et des bilans. Chiant si vous aimez l'action...j'en conviens.


Date : 3 décembre 2002

Auteur : Elias

Genre : Bilans S/J.

Résumé : Sam et Jack font le bilan de leurs vies…séparément.

Spoiler : aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et les photos (que j'ai piquées sur FCOL !) appartiennent à MGM et SHOWTIME. Je n'ai écrit ce qui suit que pour mon plaisir et sans intention pécuniaire, pour des raisons qui ne regardent finalement que moi ! Je ne le diffuse que pour le plaisir (je l'espère !) des adeptes et des fans de la série sans lesquels ces quelques pensées n'auraient pas vu le jour sous cette forme. Merci à vous tous et toutes !

Note :

- Les pensées et écrits de Sam seront italiques

- Les écrits et pensées de Jack seront en normal

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

_Voilà ! Je viens d'avoir cet âge sensé faire de moi une personne responsable, une femme à part entière, une femme…une mère…Je viens d'avoir 36 ans._

_Où sont les enfants qui jouent et qui rient ou qui pleurent ? Où est ce mari ou cet amant dont la présence réchaufferait mes nuits d'hiver ? Où est ma vie en dehors de cette base ? J'ai 36 ans. Je fais mon bilan. Un bilan de demie-vie, un bilan pour faire le point, le genre de chose qu'on fait quand on se sent incomplet._

_Je suis incomplète. Je suis ce qu'on m'a demandé d'être et non ce que j'espérais devenir. J'ai suivi le cours des choses et n'ai nourri mes ambitions que par ma volonté à toujours vouloir tout savoir et comprendre. Ma curiosité de scientifique est pleinement satisfaite. J'ai vu et j'ai connu ce que mes pairs ne verront sans doute jamais. Pionnière de l'espace et des sciences inter-galactiques, je devrais me sentir fière des honneurs qui me sont régulièrement rendus pour mes faits militaires et mes découvertes scientifiques. Las ! Je n'ai que trop soupé des honneurs ! Je ne me reconnais même plus dans les médailles et les hautes distinctions, car si l'on reconnaît volontiers mes mérites, je n'y reconnais pas, pour ma part, une seule once de moi-même._

_Qui suis-je vraiment ? Un Major d'une armée Américaine secrète ? Une astrophysicienne de talent mais qui doit rester inconnue ? Une femme qui a voué sa vie à la sauvegarde de sa planète à l'insu de ses habitants ? Que dirait le monde s'il savait ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que je sais ?_

_J'ai tout sacrifié pour satisfaire à ma curiosité. J'ai tout donné au projet «Stargate ». Bien avant que l'on m'eut intégrée au programme, quand je passais mon temps dans les sous-sols obscurs du Pentagone à comprendre les mécanismes de la Porte, je savais déjà que ma vie toute entière serait liée au SGC. Dieu sait combien d'heures j'ai passé dans un laboratoire à ne me pencher que sur la Porte des Etoiles !_

_J'ai négligé Jonas avec lequel j'étais pourtant fiancée…Suis-je responsable de son destin pour autant ? Si j'avais été plus présente auprès de lui, si j'avais été plus aimante, aurait-il pris un autre chemin ? Je sais que je ne suis pas blanche de tout. J'ai quelques responsabilités. Je le savais assez instable et naïf. Nous étions si jeunes… ! Il croyait pouvoir changer le monde quand j'espérais le rendre plus sage. En devenant adulte, je me suis éloignée de Jonas et des douces utopies de la jeunesse. Puis j'ai rejoint le programme à l'aube de mes 30 ans. Bien que séparée de Jonas depuis 2 ans, je savais qu'il l'avait lui-même intégré. Pensais-je alors le retrouver tel que je l'avais quitté ? Oui, sans doute. Et peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'étais un peu trop enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler à Cheyenne Mountain._

_Et qu'ai-je trouvé en arrivant ? Un Colonel fier de ses galons et de sa seule expérience de la Porte. Un Colonel terriblement séduisant. Au premier regard échangé, j'ai su : j'étais venue parce que le récit de sa campagne héroïque sur Abydos l'année précédente m'avait donné le goût de l'aventure. De l'aventure auprès de lui. J'avais lu, relu et re-relu son rapport de mission. Je m'étais renseignée sur lui autant que faire se peut. Je savais à quoi m'attendre quand nous avons été présentés. Je tenais à lui faire face pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas là juste pour décorer ! J'étais aussi une militaire membre de l'US Air Force, comme lui, et j'avais bon nombre d'heures de vols en toutes conditions. Je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance. Son humour m'a achevée…J'étais sous le charme. Je le suis hélas toujours, d'ailleurs !_

_Je repense à tous ceux que j'ai croisés durant ces six dernières années, à ceux que j'ai cru aimer, à ceux qui disaient m'aimer. Martouf, Arlin ou encore Narim, tous sont morts aujourd'hui. Tous m'ont aimé. Que ressentais-je pour eux ? Martouf était l'amant de Jolinar et mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient que les bribes du souvenir de ceux de Jolinar. Narim, bien que séduisant, était davantage un ami qu'un amour potentiel. Quant à Arlin, j'ai éprouvé un coup de foudre, un coup de cœur, une sensation enivrante de chaleur et de désir. Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Jack O'Neill, un homme avait réussi à me faire perdre la tête, à oublier mon Colonel. Puis Arlin est mort. Et tout a repris sa place. Ma vie a continué._

_Je ressens un grand vide au fond de moi. Qu'ai-je donc fait de toutes mes années de jeunesse ? Elles ont passé si vite que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Je les ai regardé passer et glisser sur moi. Je me suis toujours dit : j'ai le temps, on verra ça plus tard, quand ce sera le bon moment. A force de refuser de voir les effets du temps qui passe avec son cortège de conséquences, je me suis réveillée au matin de mes 36 ans, vieillie, isolée, et seule, si désespérément seule. Même le matelas de mon lit me renvoie à ma solitude, à mon manque affectif. Il s'est creusé en son milieu, gardant l'empreinte indélébile de mon corps. Vous savez, les matelas racontent votre vie aussi sûrement que les photos qui jonchent vos albums ou les buffets de vos salons. Chez un couple, vous trouverez des photos d'eux, amoureux, de leurs enfants, de leurs parents, d'une cérémonie, et, en entrant dans leur chambre, vous verrez le matelas creusé aux deux côtés. En venant chez moi, vous ne voyez que la photo de ma mère, celle de mon neveu, et une autre de SG1. Pitoyable._

_Comment les choses ont-elles pu m'échapper à ce point ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? En vertu de quoi ma vie devrait-elle être si insipide ?_

_Je donnerais ma responsabilité vis à vis de la défense de mon monde contre la responsabilité d'un enfant. Un enfant à moi. Un que je ferais par amour, pour l'amour, le sien, le mien, incommensurables sentiments partagés à la vie, à la mort, à travers le cordon ombilical qui ne se rompt jamais. Je désire être mère par-dessus tout. Parce que je n'ai plus ma mère. Que cette tendresse manque à mon équilibre. Mon horloge biologique semble de plus en plus perturbée depuis quelques mois. Elle se dérègle et son cycle devient anarchique. 25 jours une fois, 34 jours la fois suivante, puis 26, 32, 24…Des chiffres qui révèlent aussi l'urgence de ma situation._

_J'ai souvent pensé à faire un enfant toute seule. Par insémination artificielle ou en choisissant l'amant d'un soir dans un bar ou une discothèque. Mais cela ne me ressemble pas. Je ne peux donner mon corps sans amour. Et j'aime un homme qu'il m'est interdit d'aimer. C'est un cercle vicieux, une voie sans issue, une impasse permanente. Plus ça va, et moins je regarde les autres hommes. Aucun ne m'intéresse vraiment. Je sais ce que je veux. Je veux Jack. Point. Je veux un enfant de lui et avec lui. Je veux ma vie à ses côtés. Je le veux plus fort chaque jour._

_Suis-je prête à tout abandonner, ma carrière, mes galons, le SGC, pour Jack ? Est-il prêt à accepter ? Est-ce que je ne finirai pas par lui reprocher d'avoir été la raison de ma désertion quand la passion se sera apaisée ? Et que ferai-je de ma vie en dehors de la maison ? Suis-je vraiment déterminée à devenir une femme au foyer ?_

_Il faut que je parle à Jack. Juste nous deux. Un tête-à-tête en dehors des missions et de la base. Chez lui, chez moi, ou à l'extérieur, mais nous devons parler. Lui seul peut m'aider à prendre les bonnes décisions. Une chose est cependant certaine : l'an prochain, à cette même date, je serai maman. Quoi qu'il advienne._

J'ai horreur des fêtes de fin d'année. Ca rime à quoi quand on n'a plus personne avec qui partager la magie de Noël ? Chaque année, c'est la même douleur. Charlie n'est plus là pour rire devant le sapin et s'émerveiller devant ses cadeaux. Je hais Noël. Hammond le sait et comprend pourquoi je préfère souvent partir en mission ce jour-là. Au moins, quand je suis prisonnier sur Netu, je ne pense pas à Charlie. Ou j'y pense moins.

Et cette curieuse manie de fêter le temps qui passe tous les ans…comme si vieillir était une bénédiction ! Comme le disait je ne sais plus qui : « Point de révolte : honorons les âges dans leurs chutes respectives et le temps dans sa voracité. ».

Dans un mois, j'aurai 53 ans. Devrais-je m'en réjouir ? Me dire : c'est super ! J'ai mal aux genoux, j'ai du cholestérol, je me fais des crises d'arthrose cervicale à répétition, j'ai la vue qui baisse et l'ouie moins fine, mais…tout va bien ! Je suis content ! Mon fils est mort, mon ex-femme m'a oublié dans les bras de son nouveau mari et je suis seul quand je rentre chez moi. Ce qui, avec les années qui passent, ne va sûrement pas aller en s'arrangeant !

N'allez pas croire que vieillir me gêne outre mesure. Mes cheveux gris ne me sont rien et mes rides m'indiffèrent. Non, ce qui me dérange, c'est vieillir seul et la peur de mourir toujours aussi seul. C'est assez égoïste mais finalement terriblement humain. Et puis, vieillir c'est sans cesse se rapprocher de la mort, jusqu'à finir par la tutoyer quand elle vient vous prendre. On a beau savoir que la vie est éphémère, quand la fin s'avance vers vous à grands pas, vous n'êtes jamais content de la voir arriver. Préparé ou pas.

Mais, allons-y ! Fêtons ! Fêtons la nouvelle année en espérant qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente. Faisons des promesses que nous tiendrons jusqu'au lendemain. Prenons des engagements avant de dessouler et de les oublier. Fêtons nos anniversaires tant que nous sommes vivants. Amusons-nous à nous faire croire que le temps est un jeu, une occasion de se souvenir de ce qu'on a été. Regardons-nous partir inexorablement vers notre fin en levant nos coupes de champagne ! Que la mort nous soit douce…

La mienne aurait dû survenir il y a sept ans de cela. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard ou trop tôt. J'ai repris plus ou moins goût à la vie. J'ai envie de vivre pour des yeux bleus et un sourire enchanteur. Sans elle, c'est certain, je ne serais plus là. Dès le premier regard, j'ai su que cette femme bouleverserait mon existence. Elle s'est, petit à petit, insinuée dans mon esprit, dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, pour entrer doucement dans mon cœur, sans faire de bruit. Je ne l'avais même pas vue venir. Je savais qu'elle me plaisait depuis le premier jour, mais jamais je n'avais envisagé que cette attirance puisse me conduire à l'aimer. Moi, Jack O'Neill, amoureux d'une scientifique ? Le comble du comble ! Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Car Sam est…si…elle est tellement…elle est ma drogue, mon opium à moi, ma bouffée d'oxygène quand elle me sourit.

Hélas, je n'aurai jamais cette femme. Je devrai me contenter de la regarder, de lui parler, de l'écouter, parfois de lui frôler le corps et d'en sentir les chairs fermes et les effluves délicates, de lui voler, à l'occasion, un baiser dont elle ne se souviendra pas, de sous-entendre mes sentiments sans les lui avouer vraiment et continuer à l'aimer de loin. Ce n'est pas juste. D'autant que je sais qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Enfin…je crois savoir. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas été suffisamment proches pour que j'en sois absolument convaincu, à dire vrai ! Nous avions décrété que nous ne devions plus jamais parler de nos sentiments respectifs. Deux années ont passé depuis et nous avons tenu cet engagement. Aussi, je me demande si elle n'a pas oublié. Je sens parfois son regard triste posé sur moi et je dois me résigner à ne pas y attacher trop d'importance.

Je repense à Sarah, à Laira et aux autres, aventures plus ou moins fugaces et sérieuses. Vous avez remarqué que je suis sensible aux prénoms se terminant par A ? Sarah, Laira, Samantha…C'est peut-être un signe ! Allez, arrêtes de faire l'idiot, Jack ! Regarde ta vie en face ! Tu es fier de ce que tu es devenu ? Non. Parce que tu es là, seul chez toi, avec ta télé, tes canettes de bière et les parties d'échecs que tu joues contre toi-même ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les femmes. Il faut bien avouer que c'est jouer de malchance que de tomber fou amoureux de son Major, de faire un enfant à une femme qui vit à des années-lumières de chez vous et que vous n'avez, de toutes façons, pas l'intention de revoir, d'avoir été marié et père de famille et de perdre son fils à cause d'une négligence qui vous coûte aussi votre mariage. La vie ne m'a pas toujours fait de cadeaux !

Indépendamment de ça, je suis responsable de mes choix. J'aurais pu refuser de reprendre du service quand l'armée est revenue me chercher un an après notre escapade sur Abydos. J'aurais pu accepter de devenir simple consultant le temps de former les équipes du programme. J'aurais rencontré Sam et nous aurions alors pu nous aimer librement. Or, j'ai choisi de rempiler. Maintenant, ma situation auprès de quelques peuples alliés m'oblige un peu à continuer les missions. Tant que je le peux encore. Il est vrai que Janet Fraiser fait des miracles avec mon cholestérol et mes genoux en capilotade. Enfin, il ne servirait à rien d'être en pleine forme quand on se fait torturer. Autant arriver déjà abîmé, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon appartenance à l'armée règle définitivement la question de mon amour pour Sam. On nous demande l'impossible. A moi surtout ! J'ai toujours été un rebelle et si je ne savais pas Sam tellement à cheval sur les règlements, il y a belle lurette que j'aurais transgressé la loi de non-fraternisation entre officiers. Que pourrait-on faire à un Colonel de mon âge ? Me mettre à la retraite ? J'y étais avant qu'on vienne me chercher. Alors…Non, je crains surtout pour la carrière de Sam. C'est pourquoi je ne fais rien.

J'en ai pourtant sacrément marre. Je ne rajeunis pas et je le fais seul. Cette fichue solitude me pèse de plus en plus. Peut-être devrais-je sortir prendre un verre en ville, draguer quelque femme seule au bar du coin, l'amener dans mon lit et lui faire l'amour en pensant à Sam. Cela aurait au moins l'avantage de me défouler un peu sur autre chose que sur un punching-ball ou quelque méchant alien aux allures de serpent. Mais…je ne peux pas faire ça ! En couchant avec une autre femme que Sam, j'aurais la désagréable et stupide impression de la tromper.

Ah ! Cette situation est vraiment intenable. Et Sam, qu'attend-elle pour se trouver un gentil mari qui lui fera de gentils enfants ? Pour elle aussi le temps s'en va. A moins qu'elle n'aie trouvé le moyen d'en arrêter la course… « O temps ! suspends ton vol et vous heures propices ! Suspendez votre cours : laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices des plus beaux de nos jours ! » demandait Lamartine. Peut-être Sam l'a t-elle fait ? Si c'est le cas, il faut que je lui demande la recette car j'en prendrais bien aussi un peu ! Franchement…qu'attend-elle pour vivre sa vie de femme ? Que je lui saute dessus en lui demandant de choisir entre moi et sa carrière ? Elle sait pourtant mieux que personne que je ne le ferai pas. J'ai trop peur qu'elle ne partage plus mes sentiments et qu'elle me dise que je suis juste un ami pour elle. Mettez-vous deux secondes à ma place ! Déjà que je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ce que je ressens, si en plus, après tous mes efforts, elle me dit niet, je me retrouve encore plus seul qu'avant…soit, maintenant !

Vous savez, là, tout de suite, je me dis qu'il reste un espoir pour elle et moi. Et tant que j'ai cet espoir, je peux encore rêver d'elle, l'imaginer dans mes bras, dans mon lit, sous mes mains, imaginer ses mots tendres et lui en susurrer d'autres plus imagés. Mes rêves sont simples : je veux Sam. Plus que tout autre chose au monde, je veux passer le temps qu'il me reste à vivre auprès d'elle. Je veux qu'elle se réveille chaque matin sous les mêmes draps que moi. Je veux la voir s'endormir chaque soir, épanouie auprès de moi. Je veux lui faire l'enfant qu'elle désire. Je la veux. A n'importe quel prix. Il faut que je lui parle de tout ça. Avant Noël, avant la fin de l'année, avant mon anniversaire.

Bon, voyons…quelle heure est-il ? 21h. Ca va, il n'est pas trop tard pour lui passer un coup de fil et l'inviter à boire un verre en ville. Allez ! Courage, Colonel ! Tu peux le faire…Tu dois le faire.

Tiens ! Mon téléphone sonne…

_Allez, décrochez, Jack ! Je sais que vous êtes chez vous. Décrochez-moi ce maudit téléphone, bon sang ! Ca y est. J'entends sa voix au bout du fil. Je suis soulagée…_

**FIN**

_**Pour les feed-backs, je les attends, comme toujours, avec beaucoup d'impatience. Merci d'avance. Et, oh, tant que j'y suis : les ressemblances avec les personnes vivantes ou disparues sont purement fortuites… !**_


End file.
